The Secret Feeling
by newerher3
Summary: Zebra has some secret feelings for Komatsu. Will he tell him how he feels or will he stand by the sideline and watch? Does Komatsu hold any feelings for Zebra? And does Toriko know more that he lets on. This is a Zebra/Komatsu POW.
1. Chapter 1: The Little Secret!

**Okay guys this is my third fic. Request from AngelaFO, and some others. Maybe! I think so. Anyways, this is a Zebra x Komatsu paring. Don't like Yaoi, don't read. But for all those who like and/or love this couple. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Zebra POW:**

It had all started in the Gourmet Pyramid, when Komatsu had been hit by the Nitro, and almost gotten himself killed. Zebra had felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest and ripped to shreds. Never in his life had he felt so torn between hate and sorrow. He wanted to kill the Nitro for trying to kill Komatsu, but he also wanted to fall onto his knees and cry for the loss of the Smaller male. But like always, his anger won over the sadness. He and Toriko had killed the Nitro in a combo attack, but Zebra had still felt so empty, so lost. When he had heard Komatsu's weak heartbeat, he had almost leapt with joy. But he stopped himself, since Toriko was present. He had played tough, so that he didn't show his emotions. But he got the feeling that Toriko knew more than he showed on the outside.

Zebra had fallen for the smaller male, at honey prison. The food he made was breath taking. But what he had really fallen in love with was Komatsu's pure nature. He couldn't get enough of that kind nature, strong spirit and the love he showed for food. He was honest and true to his feelings for all the ingredients in the world, even if he didn't know them yet.

**Komatsu POW:**

Komatsu had had a strange feeling that Zebra had been staring at him lately, even more often than usual. It made his heart beat a tad faster, and he didn't know the reason why. Did he have feeling for the taller male? He was straight, but something about Zebra made his heart go haywire, and makes his body grow hot and wanting. What was it about the other male that Komatsu wanted, lusted for? He didn't really know, but he had to admit that Zebra was quite handsome. But the question still remained. Why was he staring at Komatsu? He wasn't attractive, handsome or any of those things people told each other, to show their attraction towards others. He just couldn't grasp it.

"Oh well" He thought to himself, and decided that he would drop the matter. For now, that is.

**Zebra POW:**

Zebra had noticed that Komatsu's heart was beginning to beat a bit faster every time he was around. "Could it be that he also has some feelings for me?" The taller male thought to himself. Could it be possible that Komatsu liked him, even if just was a little bit?

A tiny spark of hope was beginning to come alive inside Zebra's cold selfish heart. Or at least that's what he thought himself to have, and to have these feelings now was almost, what would a scientist call it, oh yes, almost Alien. Well, Zebra had never been shy as a child, and he certainly wouldn't start now. He had to make a plan, one that would lure the smaller male to come somewhere with him, ALONE AND WUNEREBLE. That's when he would strike at his pray.

**Komatsu POW:**

Komatsu felt a cold chill run up his spine. He stopped fiddling with some ingredients and lightly glanced around and saw that Zebra had a dangerous glint in his eye. "Now what is Zebra-san now planning? I don't think it's going to be very good for me tough". He thought to himself. Wondering if he would or could read his mind. Because Zebra had caught his glance and it only made the glint seem more dangerous and now there was a smirk to boast. Komatsu couldn't help stiffen and feel like hiding somewhere, not that it would help; Zebra would find him right away. But somewhere in that fear was a slight tingling feeling of anticipation. He couldn't wait to see what the taller male had in store for him.

**Zebra POW:**

He just couldn't stop himself from smirking, when he had caught Komatsu's glance. He noticed that he had stiffened, and couldn't help feeling like leaping at his pray, and shout to the world that he belonged to him, and only him. And then hide him away, somewhere safe from the prying eyes of the world, and those who wished him any harm. Zebra would not let them. He wouldn't allow them to harm him. He would rather kill them or die trying.

**Komatsu POW:**

Komatsu snapped out of his trance when Toriko yelled satisfied "That was delicious Komatsu, but I've got to get going now. There's a new ingredient that I'd like to get. It's part of the Old man's Full Course, but I can't take you with me this time buddy. Sorry". He said with an apologetic expression.

"Ah, it's ok Toriko-san. I haven't been at the hotel for a long time, and the manager is getting a little bit agitated. I must also get back to work, and work on a new dish that I thought up a while ago. So even if I could go, I would have to refuse". Komatsu said in a determined voice.

Toriko looked a bit surprised at first, but then smiled warmly at him, nodding to show that he understood. Zebra only made a rough 'Hmph' noise in response.

**Zebra POW:**

Zebra only responded by making a rough 'Hmph' noise.

There it was again. That damn look that Toriko had begun sending him since honey prison. What was he scheming?

Zebra was a bit startled when Toriko said "Komatsu, me and Zebra are going to have a little chat over there for a minute. Could you wait here?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm going to gather some spices that are growing over there". Komatsu said in a cheerful tone, and then ran off.

"Now then, what the hell do you want, you bastard?" Zebra asked in a little irritated voice.

Toriko's smile disappeared, and he turned serious. "Well the thing is…"

**Komatsu POW:**

Komatsu was gathering some rare spices when Zebra yelled, "WHAT?" Komatsu jumped from surprise. He quickly turned and couldn't believe his own eyes, but that Zebra was BLUSHING. Not just the normal pink shade that shows a little embarrassment, but as storming red as Zebras hair. This was the first time that Komatsu had seen Zebra blush, and he didn't even know that he could. What had Toriko said to him that made HIM blush like that?

**Well that will remain a mystery until next chapter!**

* * *

**Mwahahahaha I know I'm evil, but I like it! XD Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Setsuno gets involved!

**Hey guy's it been some time since I updated this story, and I apologize for doing something so cruel, to make you wait. Hope you forgive me since I posted this chapter. Hope you like it!**

This is where I left of last time: _What had Toriko said to him that made __HIM__ blush like that?_

**Zebra POW:**

"What the fuck are you planning Toriko?" Zebra asked with annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Nothing much, but I'm getting a little irritated of your little 'sneak a peek' game that you and Komatsu have been playing" Toriko countered with just as much annoyance in his voice as Zebra. "This has been going on for, what, 4 months already? It's getting a little old, don't you think. I mean everybody has noticed, even that zombie guy, ehm what's his name again? Well doesn't matter, but the thing is that everybody has noticed already, except you and Komatsu. Why don't you get it over with already?" The blue haired male asked with a little curiosity in his eyes.

"It's none of your business, so stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong. Who knows you might end up hurt, in more than one way". The red haired male said in his usual gruff tone.

Toriko examined him for a minute, but then he smiled a very toothy grin. "Oh really, then since you're not interested in him, I guess I'll just make him mine". He said with his hands behind his head.

Zebra stared at him for a second that turned to a minute then 5 minutes, until he burst out "WHAT!" For the first time in his life he couldn't believe his own ears. He was sure he heard him say _'make him mine'_ but that couldn't be true. Toriko wasn't interested in Komatsu, he had the hot's for Rin, and had had in a long time. "The fuck you are, he's mine and mine alone". Zebra said with anger. So you say but you have yet to make a move, which is very unlike you".

Zebra blushed a little at this. What Toriko said was true, he had never hesitated like this, so why now? Was it because it was Komatsu he was aiming at? He just couldn't get it. Could it be that…?

"Are you in love with him, Zebra?" Toriko asked in his normal 'as a matter of fact' voice.

Zebra blushed furiously at this. He had never really felt this embarrassed in his whole life, and why should he? He was Zebra, Cruel and cold blooded killer. So why was he blushing?

"Wow that's the first time I've seen you blush like that. Wait, no this is the first time I've seen you blush! So I was right, you do love him. Wait what're you doing? Hey wait whoa!" he said, while barley dodging a punch aiming for his face.

"I told you to keep your nose out of my business". Zebra yelled at him, while trying to punch him again.

"Don't get so upset, I'm just stating the truth". He said and grabbed Zebra's fist.

"Oh yeah, and how is 'making Komatsu yours' the truth? You like Rin, and have for about a year now. So why are you interfering with my love life?" The red haired male asked barley able to contain his anger.

"Because he's my best friend, and I don't want to see him getting hurt". Toriko said and released Zebra's hand. "And as his best friend and partner, it's my job to protect him. And I will not give him to you if you're not going to be there for him!" Toriko yelled right back.

"Um, is everything that you said true?" Komatsu asked.

"Oh shit!" Toriko and Zebra said at the same time. They had completely forgotten about him.

**Komatsu POW:**

Komatsu had heard them yelling about something, until a fight broke out. He was planning to run to them and stop them, but then he heard his name being yelled. So he decided to sneak a little closer, and surprisingly, Zebra didn't notice him or more like heard him. He had heard the conversation from '_Nothing much, but I'm getting a little irritated of your little 'sneak a peek' game that you and Komatsu have been playing_' He didn't know that Zebra felt that way about him, and just realizing it now was embarrassing. Every sign had been there, how could he not have noticed it until now? He felt so stupid and so very confused. The only thing he could do now was ask. So he walked over and asked "Um, is everything that you said true?" And he immediately saw the reaction. They both looked dumbstruck and they were frozen in place. He felt so embarrassed that he couldn't help but run away. He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. He was now right outside Hotel Gourmet; it was the only place that he felt at peace. He went into the kitchen where his ingredients were. He felt as if they would give him the answer he wanted, **needed**,so bad. He didn't want to see anyone right now; he just wanted to sort his thoughts trough so that he could find an answer. He then thought about the only person that could help him. She had always helped him out before, and she had experience in love. Yes she would help, right? I mean she was Setsuno after all. He had to give it a try.

_3 hours later: _

He was now standing right outside her restaurant. He couldn't back out now, but he just couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. Just then he heard a voice behind him that made him jump in surprise.

"My, Komatsu-Chan, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Setsuno asked in her usual gentile voice. Komatsu turned around to face her, but then her face vent serious. "I see. You don't have to say anymore, come in and get a warm cup of tea. It'll make you feel better". She then opened the door to her restaurant and led him inside. Komatsu sat right in front of the counter. Setsuno served him a cup, and then asked "So who was it?" in her usual gentile voice. Komatsu then explained everything that he had heard and seen. How they're reaction to his arrival and how confused he had felt, and most of all, the need to talk to someone.

"I see" was all she said. She looked as if she was in deep thoughts. She then said "Well you can stay here tonight, if you want to". Komatsu gratefully took the offer. But he had the feeling that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**Zebra POW:**

They had stood there dumbstruck; doing nothing until after Komatsu had run away leaving them alone. "Where is he now?" Toriko asked a little concerned. "He's with Setsuno. He's going to stay there tonight". Zebra answered. He was concentrating on Komatsu's sound. He could feel the confusion pouring from his smaller form.

"That's right" Setsuno said from behind them. "Now I will have you tell me what happened here, since Komatsu-Chan doesn't know the entire truth". They then told her the truth; with some complaints from Zebra. "I see. Well I better get going now; don't want to make Komatsu-Chan wait". She then turned and left.

"I wonder what she's planning to do". Toriko asked

"Trust me, you don't want to know!" Zebra shot right back. He had seen what Setsuno could do, and he really didn't want to be on the resaving end. But he got the feeling that there was no way around it. Setsuno liked to meddle with other people' business; and she had set her eyes on them.

**That's all for now!**

**Mwahahahaha I really like making these kinds of endings. Yes I know you hate me now. Next chapter is where they're going to make up, maybe with a kiss. What do you think? Review you're answer and maybe you'll get you're wish!**


	3. Chapter 3: I love you!

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading so far. I hope I can keep on writing stories that you like. Sorry for the wait, but here is the 3****rd**** chapter. I want to give most the credit to one person, who gave me inspiration and tips about the make out scene. I give all my thanks to ****tsukidoragonookami.**

* * *

_Setsuno liked to meddle with other people' business; and she had set her eyes on them._

**Komatsu POW:**

Komatsu awoke when he herd Setsuno enter he shop again, but where had she been in the middle of the night? Well it was none of his business anyway. He was a little surprised that he had fallen asleep so soon. Maybe it's was the stress of over thinking things. He had to face Zebra sometime, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to run away from him forever. But why was he so nervous about it? He didn't really know. But the question was did he like Zebra too? Did he like him, no love him enough to call him his? He knew that he liked him in that way, but did he really like him in **that** way? He would feel all warm and fuzzy every time he thought about the taller red haired male, but what did that mean? He had to ask Setsuno about it. In just that minute Setsuno entered.

"Ah Setsuno, I've got something to ask of you". He asked in a bit nervous voice. Setsuno looked at him for a minute, and then smiled "Yes, Komatsu-Chan what is it that you want to know?" Komatsu was a bit surprised at how easy she read him. It was as if he was an open book of some kind. "What does it mean that when you look at someone and feel really happy for some reason, like feeling all warm and fuzzy?" He asked staring right into her eyes. She suddenly burst out laughing and the said "Oh Komatsu-Chan, it means that you're in love with Zebra". She said while wiping away a tear. Komatsu was stone frozen. How did she know that it was Zebra Komatsu was talking about? He had never mentioned his attraction for the taller male, so how? And as if she was reading his thoughts, she suddenly said "It's because I went over to talk with them myself a minute ago, and I saw how concerned Zebra was for your safety, and how bad he wanted you back. You know, he really loves you with all his heart and soul. You should give him a chance, something good might happen. Well I'm going to bed now, goodnight Komatsu-Chan and don't stay up to long". And with that, she went to bed. _'She's right I can't run away from him anymore. I'll go back tomorrow and apologize'._ He thought and went to sleep again.

* * *

**Zebra POW:**

Zebra had stayed awake all night listening to Komatsu's soothing heartbeat, he always felt at ease when he did. It was morning now and he heard Komatsu thank Setsuno for letting him stay the night. Now he was taking the train to the station to Hotel Gourmet. He heard him call a taxi and tell the driver to drive outside the forest that he and Toriko were staying at. Talking about Toriko, that bastard was snoring loudly like a thunder storm. "Hey Toriko, the Kid is coming back". Toriko awoke with a start, "Really?! I was afraid that he wouldn't come back for a while". He said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Komatsu came into sight 20 minutes later, he seemed nervous for some reason. 'I wonder what's wrong. Well it's probably my fault that he is acting like that' Zebra thought to himself.

"I think I'll leave you two alone". Toriko said in a little play full tone. "Well then, bye!" He said and then ran off. "Hey, wait!" Zebra yelled after him, but he was long gone, leaving him and Komatsu alone.

* * *

**Komatsu POW:**

Toriko ran away all of a sudden, and the weird part off it was that Zebra yelled at him to stop. What was going to happen now? Komatsu thought that Toriko was going to stay the whole time, making sure that everything would go well, so much for that plan. Well, it was now or never, so he walked right up to Zebra, very slowly. "The things that you said the other night, did you mean all of it, or was it just a cruel joke?" Komatsu's voice broke at the last three words. He felt as if he was going to explode any minute and say what he wanted, but he had to hold it in. He wanted to know the truth about everything.

Zebra looked at him for a second, then answered "Yes, I meant every word that I said". Komatsu felt warmth fill the pit of his stomach. "I meant every little detail that I told Toriko, about you belonging to me, and the he should keep his hands off. I didn't want him to touch you, because I want you to be mine. When he said that he would take you away, I almost lost it and I just wanted to take you and hide you away from the world. I didn't want to corrupt you're innocent and honest nature. You're sweet, lovable ad caring. You ignore your own desires and do what is best for other people". The red haired male said without breaking eye contact. Komatsu was speechless. He didn't know what to say. But when he almost managed to say a word, Zebra spoke again "I know that I'm not supposed to fell tis way about people, since I'm a killer and all, but I just couldn't help myself. I thought that you wouldn't love me back. I thought that you would hate me if you knew". Komatsu suddenly yelled "That's not true, everybody deserve to experience love. Even you and… even me". Komatsu finished with a huge blush on his face.

Zebra couldn't help himself anymore. He bent down and kissed him in a deep and passionate kiss. Zebra broke away first and asked "Is this wrong?" Komatsu panted a little when he looked him in the eyes. He then smiled and said "I'll show you how right this is". He then kissed Zebra back just as deep and passionate as Zebra had just done. Zebra was taken aback by this. Who knew that the little chef could be this bold? But it wasn't long until he began kissing back. They broke apart, needing oxygen in to their lungs. When Komatsu gained his air back, he decided that his own confession was only fair. "Zebra-san, you aren't the only one that felt something. I, too, fell in love with you. But I didn't know what the feeling that I was having was, so I went to Setsuno for advice. She told me what it was that I was feeling, and it was love. Zebra-san I'm in love with you". Komatsu told him with a smile. Zebra's eyes went wide open with surprise. Without thinking, he hugged the smaller male in a tight embrace. "I love you, I love you". Zebra kept repeating over and over again in his deep sexy voice. He then placed his own lips on top off Komatsu's, letting his hands explore under his shirt, Komatsu' own hands began to wander Zebra' larger body. Zebra lost his patience and took of their shirts, allowing Komatsu to feel his strong chest and hard abs. Komatsu's moans echo in his ears like music while he nibbles at the boy's neck and shoulders, tasting his sweet tempting white skin. Komatsu couldn't resist anymore. He undid Zebra's pants, moaning as he licks and sucks on his right nipple, tweaking the in his other hand. When it had gotten fully erected, he switched over to the other, giving it just as much attention. He then strips the rest of Komatsu's clothing, before pulling back to gaze at Komatsu's naked body with a devilish smirk. He puts his head down to place a nice, long, SLOW lick from the base to tip of Komatsu's cock, savoring the bitter sweet taste. Komatsu moans out loudly, Zebra takes this opportunity to go even lower. Zebra smirks "You're entrance is throbbing with need. It's almost begging me to enter you're untouched body". Komatsu blushes a deep shade of red. He then gasps as Zebra flicks his tongue at the entrance. He pushed his tongue in his tight entrance, and the sound of Komatsu's loud moan echoing, once again, in his ears was almost irresistible. 'He's melting, pleading for me to enter, but I want to HEAR him beg for it', Zebra thought aloud. He suddenly pules away, and when he hears Komatsu whimpering from the loss of the touch of Zebra's tongue, he says, "If you really want it, BEG me for it". Komatsu breathlessly complies with a whimper, "P-Please, I-I want it, I want y-you, Z-Zebra-san, P-Please!" Zebra smirks, and gives Komatsu what he wants. He pushes his big finger into Komatsu's tight entrance, almost making him lose it. Komatsu was so tight and his hole was sucking him in, craving more. He slowly began to move his fingers in and out. Komatsu felt a little pain, but nothing that he couldn't handle. After a while, the pain had completely disappeared, leaving only pleasure behind. Zebra felt that he could enter another finger, and he did. Komatsu winched a little from the newfound pain, but it still wasn't that much, there was still a feeling of pleasure. After some minutes, Komatsu was loose enough to add a third finger. This time the pain was a bit worse, and Komatsu couldn't help but let a little whine escape his lips. Zebra stopped abruptly, looking a bit concerned. "Am I hurting you?" He asked in a quiet voice. "No, there was just a slight pain but it's nothing that I can't handle". Komatsu said in a reassuring tone. Zebra then started pushing in and out again. When Komatsu was loose enough, he positioned himself at the entrance. He could hear that Komatsu was nervous, and he knew that it was going to hurt a lot the first time, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He kissed him while pushed his long and thick cock into Komatsu's tight virgin hole. Komatsu's scream was muffled with Zebra's mouth, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. When Zebra was fully sheeted inside Komatsu, he stopped. He brushed Komatsu's tears away with his thumb. Komatsu knew that Zebra was waiting for him to adjust to his size. Long minutes passed, while they waited for him to adjust. When Komatsu was ready he gave Zebra a nod, showing that he was ready. Zebra began too thrust at a slow pace, picking speed very slowly as he went. Komatsu had never felt anything like this pleasure before, it was breathtaking. After half an hour was he practicable slamming into him, leading them both closer and closer to their own release. Komatsu was so close he couldn't hold it in. Just before releasing, he shouted Zebra name, then shot his load in between their bodies. Hearing Komatsu shout his name as he came, pushed Zebra over the edge and lead him to his own release, shouting Komatsu's name as he came inside his small body. Tired and spent Zebra pulled out. He found a blanket lying around nearby, wrapping them both in it. He pulled Komatsu close, guarding him from any danger that might lurk out in the wild. Right before Komatsu fell asleep he heard Zebra say "I love you kid, and always will". Komatsu looked up into Zebra' eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth. He then said three words right from the heart "I love you to Zebra-san. Always have and always will". He then fell asleep in Zebra's protecting embrace. Zebra smiled, kissed his forehead and went into a deep and happy sleep.

**And that all for now!**

* * *

**Well people that was the third chapter, but if you think it's over then you're dearly wrong. There is going to be a final chapter, revealing what their development is going to be. Look forward to it! And thank you for everything ****tsukidoragonookami**** I couldn't have done it without you. And sorry to all readers that have read this before. I accidentally posted chapter 4 two times, insted of posting 3 and 4. Please don't hate me TT_TT**


	4. Chapter 4: The end!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking this long to add the next chapter **** I didn't have any inspiration at all! This chapter is going to a bit shorter that normal! Well this is going to be the last chapter. I know that it sucks, but that just the way it is. But on with the story, so please don't kill me!**

* * *

_Zebra smiled, kissed his forehead and went into a deep and happy sleep._

**Normal POW:**

Komatsu awoke, when Zebra stirred in his sleep, pulling him closer. He couldn't believe how right it felt to be in his protecting embrace. He felt so calm and safe, as if he belonged there. Zebra suddenly jumped up, startling Komatsu from his trance. "What's wrong Zebra-san?" He asked a little confused. "It's Toriko. He's coming back". He answered plainly. "Um, Zebra-san, could you put me down?" Komatsu asked a bit embarrassed. "Zebra then looked at him and realized that he was carrying the smaller male bridal style. He looked disappointed for a second, before answering "Yeah". He then gently put him back down, only to have him fall back again. "I don't think I can stand right now, my lower back kind of hurts". Zebra realized that he maybe had been a bit rough last night, but still he couldn't help but smirk. "Well I am kind of big, if you know what I mean". Komatsu couldn't help but blush. "Well could you help me dress myself, since I can't move very well?"

They hurriedly dressed before Toriko arrived. "Hey guy's, how's it going. Get enough sleep?" He asked with a huge grin plastered on his face. Komatsu blushed "yeah, kind of" he said from the ground. Zebra just grunted in approval, before he lunged at him, trying to smash his face in the ground. But as always, he dodged. "What are you doing Zebra?" Toriko asked, dodging the second blow. "That's what you get for running off like that". He said, trying to make the third blow a hit. "Well you wanted to be alone with Komatsu, right?" That stopped him in his tracks. "Well yeah, but not like that!" Toriko couldn't answer him because Komatsu yelled "Hey, if you're done arguing could you come here and help find some ingredients for me. I can't move remember!" Both of them looked each other, before going to look for ingredients. They wanted to get something that had lots of nutrition, so that Komatsu' body would heal faster, though they couldn't stop the pain coursing through his lower half. But they all knew that he would just be carried on one of their backs. He would then rest for about a day or two, and go back to work. Toriko came back with some herbs that where good for the body. All the while Zebra came back with a five-tailed giant eagle. Komatsu wasted no time cooking the ingredients, and was done within an hour. They ate in silence. The only sound was of them chewing.

When they decided that it was time to leave, Komatsu made a request. "Hey can we stop by Setsuno, I want to thank her for everything". "Shure, you don't need to ask for permission. Just go whenever you feel like it". Komatsu couldn't help but smile.

Three hours later they arrived in front of her shop. What they didn't expect, was that she would be waiting for their arrival. Komatsu went over to thank her. When he was about to leave, Setsuno pulled him back and showed him a note that made him blush. Toriko and Zebra gave him a curious look, expecting him to tell them but he didn't, even when they nagged and nagged about it.

It was now twelve o'clock. Komatsu was in the kitchen at the hotel. He looked at the cake in the oven, and thought back to the note Setsuno had showed him. He just couldn't get over what she had written. **_'__It was only a matter of time before you two got together. I'm rooting for you. But be careful, he can get rather wild, don't you think__!'_** Komatsu blushed at that thought. How had she known? Well no need to think about that, it was Setsuno after all. Komatsu couldn't wait until tomorrow to come.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
